Hybrid electric vehicles typically include an engine and an electric motor/generator which are operable to drive the vehicle. When a person driving the vehicle depresses the gas pedal, a control module establishes a driver power command and thereafter controls the engine and/or the electric motor/generator to meet such command. It is well known to balance engine usage and electric motor/generator usage to meet the driver power command in a fuel efficient manner.